Unexpected Person
by XiuTuan93
Summary: Seorang yeoja asal Indonesia yang bertandang ke Korea untuk mengejar impiannya agar bisa bertemu dengan Idolanya, dengan kejadian kejadian bersama orang orang yang tak terduga. EXO FF / Xiumin X OC / RnR ya ;)


Annyeong! Saya author baru disini . Baru pertama kali nge post diffn. Maafkan kalo ceritanya kurang menarik :)

Silahkan dinikmati ~

Bandara Incheon 07.00 KST

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang baru keluar dari dalam bandara, dengan dua koper besar yang ditariknya. "Hoaaah, SEOUL AKHIRNYA AKU DATAAAANG" ucap yeoja itu . Orang – orang disekelilingnya menatap yeoja itu heran , karena dia menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda. "YA! Dira kau seperti orang gila" tiba – tiba seorang yeoja lain datang menghampirinya. "Omo~ Min Hyo-ya , ku kira kau tidak menyambutku , hehe" ucap yeoja yang bernama Dira . "Jika aku tidak datang menjemputmu , memangnya kau bisa apa ha? Haha" Ucap yeoja yang bernaha Min Hyo itu. Dua yeoja yang mempunyai wajah sangat berbeda itu tertawa bersama sama , ya Dira memang bukan orang korea , melainkan orang Indonesia yang sangat mempunyai wajah khas Indonesia, sedangkan Min-hyo adalah asli korea yang sempat mengenyam pendidikan di Indonesia.

"Min hyo-ya , kajja kita pergi ke apartemenku dulu, aku ingin menaruh barang barang ku dulu" Ucap Dira yang memang sudah fasih berbahasa korea. "Woaaah, bahasa korea mu makin fasih saja haha, Kajja ra-ya, aku tak sabar ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan di seoul ini" Ucap Min hyo sambil menarik satu koper yang dibawa Dira.

Dira POV

" _Aah , akhirnya impianku untuk pergi ke seoul tercapai juga_ " kataku dalam hati. Untung Min Hyo sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartement untukku sebelum aku datang ke sini. Dan ternyata apartement nya ada di daerah Apgujeong-2dong , tempat SM Ent berada. Yaa , aku memang sama seperti kebanyakan yeoja lainnya yang mengidam idamkan segorombolan lelaki yang bergabung dalam sebuah grup idol , EXO. Ya aku sangat menyukai Xiumin yang chubby, Chanyeol yang selalu ceria, Baekhyun, D.O, Chen yang memiliki suara emas, Suho sang guardian, Kai & Sehun yang sexy, Lay yang baik hati, dan juga ketiga member yang sekarang sudah memiliki jalan masing – masing Kris, Luhan, dan Tao. Dan salah satu alasanku ke Seoul adalah untuk bertemu mereka, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin ~

"Min Hyo-ya , aku lapaaar. Aku ingin segera mencoba makanan korea, adakah restaurant yang enak disekitar sini?" tanyaku "Mmh, ada ra-ya . Didekat sungai Han ada sebuah restaurant yang enak , mau?" Tanya Min-hyo. "Call, aku mandi dulu yaa". Setelah aku mandi , aku dan Min hyo langsung pergi ke restaurant yang Min hyo bilang untuk sarapan. "Ra-ya kau tahu? Katanya restaurant ini sering dikunjungi member EXO" kata Min Hyo, "Jinjjayo? Kataku setengah kaget, "Ne, Jinjja. Temanku pernah melihat Sehun, Kai, dan Baekhyun makan disini" Kata Min Hyo. Makanan kami pun tiba , dan aku pun makan dengan lahap karena memang sudah kelaparan.

"Ra-ya , mian sepertinya aku harus langsung pergi, aku lupa aku harus mulai bekerja siang ini" Ucap Min Hyo sedikit panic. "Tak apa Min Hyo-ya, pergilah. Aku masih mengingat jalan kembali ke apartement kok, dan aku bisa membaca hangul, jadi aku tidak akan tersesat" Ucapku dengan senyum . "Oke, nanti malam aku akan ke apartement mu ya, Bye ra-yaa" ucap Min Hyo sambil meninggalkan ku .

Min Hyo sudah punya pekerjaan, aku juga harus cepat mencari pekerjaan . Hidup di seoul dan di Jakarta sangatlah berbeda. Semuanya serba mahal disini. Saat aku akan keluar , ternyata ada sebuah tulisan di depan restaurant itu , yang berisi tentang lowongan pekerjaan . Akupun langsung masuk , dan bertanya pada Ahjussi penjaga restaurant tersebut.

"Annyeonghasseo Ahjussi, tadi aku melihat ada sebuah lowongan pekerjaan disini, apakah masih tersedia?" Tanyaku dengan sopan. "Ne, Apakah kamu mau ? Tapi sepertinya kamu bukan orang korea ya?" Tanya Ahjussi itu. "Ne, Ahjussi. saya memang bukan orang asli korea, tapi apakah aku bisa bekerja disini? . "Tentu saja, besok kamu sudah boleh mulai bekerja disini . oke?" , "Ah, Kamshahamida ahjussi" kataku sambil membungkukan badan ku. Setelah itu akupun memutuskuan untuk pergi ke Sungai Han untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan.

Other place. EXO DORM

"Hyuuuung~ aku bosaaaaan" rengek Sehun, kepada hyungdeul nya yang sedang berkumpul didepan TV. "Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya xiumin , "Entahlah , tapi aku ingin pergi ke sungai han hyung, aku ingin berjalan – jalan " Jawab Sehun. "Apa kau gila? Ini masih siang sehunnie, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang mengenali kita disana" Kata Baekhyun. "Ah~ hyung ayolaah temani akuu, aku juga ingin bubble tea yang ada didekat Sungai Han, dulu Luhan hyung selalu menemaniku, tapi sekarang….." Suara Sehun tiba- tiba menjadi sendu, Para Hyungdeul langsung menatap kearah Magnae mereka itu, memang Luhan lah yang selalu menemani Sehun kemana pun dia mau , tapi sekarang Luhan sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Ah, Jangan sedih begitu, seperti kau tidak akan melihat Luhan lagi , Kajja , aku akan menemani mu" Kata Xiumin , member tertua itu memang sensitive jika Sehun sudah menyebut nama Luhan , karena selain Sehun , Xiumin adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan. "Gomawo hyung, kau memang hyung ku yang paling baiiiik~" Kata Sehun ceria , sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah hyungnya yang lain, "YAA! Memangnya kita tidak baik , haa?" Kata Chanyeol sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Sehun. "Aku ikut~" kata Kai yang langsung berdiri mengikuti Sehun dan Xiumin.

Sungai Han~

Tiga orang laki laki yang berpakaian santai , dan memakai masker serta topi sedang berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat penjual bubble tea. "Hyung, tolong pesankan aku choco bubble tea" kata Salah satu dari mereka yang paling tinggi , "Aku juga hyung~ taro bubble tea" kata salah satu yang berkulit _Tan_. "Yaaa, kenapa harus aku?" . "Karena hyung yang paling tua disini, dan apa tak mencurigakan kalau kita bertiga kesana dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Kata Kai . "Baiklah , baiklah. Kalian tunggu disini . oke?" kata Xiumin. Xiumin pun berjalan ke arah kedai bubble tea itu.

Dira POV.

"Haaah, sepertinya minum bubble tea enak juga ~" aku pun pergi kearah salah satu kedai bubble tea yang ada disekitar sungai han. Dan untungnya kedai itu tidak ramai , hanya ada beberapa orang . dan ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku , dia memakai masker dan topi. Dari postur tubuhnya , dia seperti salah satu member EXO, ah tapi mana mungkin.

Xiumin POV

Untung hanya ada beberapa orang disini , tapi ada seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatian ku , dia tak seperti yeoja korea lainnya , wajahnya sangat asing , dan warna kulitnya pun hampir sama dengan Kai, tapi kenapa dia bisa fasih bahasa korea , aku mendengarnya memesan bubble tea dengan menggunakan bahasa korea. Ah sudahlaah , Sehun dan Kai pasti sudah menunggu ku.

POV end.

"Ini pesanan kalian , kajja kita jalan – jalan" ajak xiumin kepada dua dongsaengnya itu. Mereka bertiga pun menjauh dari kedai bubble tea itu , dan mulai berjalan jalan disekitar sungai han, setelah mereka merasa lelah berjalan , mereka akhirnya berhenti dan mencari tempat untuk duduk

. Tak lama setelah itu , ada yeoja yang menarik perhatian mereka yang lewat didepan mereka. "Sehun, Hyung lihat yeoja itu , waah dia punya kulit yang sama dengan kuu" Kata Kai, "Wah iya ya , tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang korea" Kata Sehun. " _ **Deg**_ _..yeoja itu lagi_ " kata xiumin dalam hati. "Hyung, kenapa kau diam sajaa?" kata Kai , "Ani, tapi sepertinya aku melihat yeoja itu tadi di kedai , dan dia bisa fasih bahasa korea" kata Xiumin. "Oh ya? Sepertinya yeoja itu lucu juga ya" kata Kai , "Iyaa Kai , dia manis" Tambah Sehun. "Sudahlah , kajja kita pulang. Nanti Suho bisa marah kalau kita terlalu lama" Ajak Xiumin. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke dorm mereka.

At Dorm Exo

"Kami pulaaaang" Teriak dua maknae exo , "Kalian tidak membelikan kami?" Tanya chen yang sedang duduk di depan televise. "Tidak, aku kan bukan suho hyung" kata Sehun , "Apa hubungannya dengan suho hyung, sehunnie?" Tanya Lay, "Suho hyung kan banyak uang, sedangkan aku tidak, hehe" Kata Sehun . Member lainnya hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku akan memasak untuk nanti malam" Kata D.O yang langsung berjalan ke dapur.

"Butuh bantuan kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya xiumin yang berjalan memasuki dapur, "Oh, minseok hyung. Apa tidak merepotkan mu?" Kata D.O , "Tidak kyungsoo-ya" Jawab xiumin, "Baiklah , tolong iris bawang itu hyung" kata D.O.

Satu jam kemudian, "Yaa, makanan sudah siap. Cepatlah sebelum makanannya dingin" teriak kyungsoo dari ruang makan. Akhirnya semua member datang dan duduk di meja makan. Sama seperti biasanya , acara makan mereka diselingi canda dan tawa, kecuali hyung tertua mereka yang terlihat senyum senyum sendiri.

"Ssst" Baekhyun yang menyadari hyung tertuanya itu sedang berada di dalam dunianya sendiri pun , menyuruh member yang lainnya diam dan menunjuk kearah xiumin.

"hyung"

"minseok hyung"

Tetap tidak ada respon dari xiumin , ide jahil para beagle pun muncul, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain, dan..

"MINSEOOK HYUUUUNG" Chanyeol, Baekhyun ,dan Chen langsung berteriak

Xiumin langsung tersadar dari dunianya dan melihat ke semua membernya yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Hah? kenapa?" tanya xiumin dengan polosnya

"astaga hyung , ada apa denganmu?" tanya kai

"ah , mian. aku melamun ya? hehe" jawab xiumin "a...aku duluan yaa" Kata xiumin yang langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dengan mukanya yang merah.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan minseok hyung" kata Sehun

Member lainnya hanya menaikkan bahunya.

Xiumin room.

"Astagaaa, aku ini kenapa? padahal aku hanya melihatnya sekilas" kata xiumin sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

tok..tok..tok

"Hyung, ini yixing . bolehkah aku masuk?" kata Lay dari luar kamar xiumin.

"Masuklah yixing-ah" jawab xiumin sambil merapikan rambutnya. Lay masuk dan mengambil tempat disamping xiumin duduk.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Lay, "Aku baik - baik saja , memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya xiumin.

"Habis sejak pulang dari jalan jalan mu bersama sehun dan kai , kau jadi melamun terus hyung, apa ada yang terjadi ? cerita saja padaku hyung" kata Lay.

"Em..jadi begini yixing-ah...

Tbc.

Diterima kritik dan sarannya :)

Reviewnya yaa :)


End file.
